Volver
by SkuAg
Summary: Sora no comprendió por qué Yamato la abandonó en ese café, intempestivamente. Tampoco comprendió por qué de repente los ventanales no la iluminaban. Hasta que alzó la vista y vio frente a sí a Natsuko Takaishi. [Natsuko x Yamato, Sorato]


_Digimonnomeperteneceyescriboestahistoriasinfinesdelucro._

 _ **Notas:**_ _Este fic puede estar un poco raro, porque es el conjunto de cuatro drabbles y una escena final que acabo de agregar. El tiempo verbal cambia, pero lo sentí más natural dejándolo como lo escribí. Los subtítulos son las palabras que inspiraron cada uno de esos fragmentos. ¡Gracias por leer!_

* * *

 _ **VOLVER**_

* * *

 _Release_

Sora sonrió mientras Yamato le acariciaba la mejilla por encima de la mesa. Dejó que su cabeza reposara sobre la caricia, pero solo por un momento. El café alrededor de ellos bullía y sus apuntes e instrumentos escolares se amontonaban sobre la pequeña mesa que habían encontrado.

―Sigamos. Si terminamos pronto, luego podemos ir a casa ―dijo Sora, indicando con la vista sus tareas pendientes.

Perdió la visión de la cara de Yamato por solo unos segundos, pero en ellos todo cambió. Cuando volvió a levantar la vista, risueña, encontró a su novio con rostro serio, adusto y ¿asustado? Desesperada, lo vio comenzar a juntar sus cosas.

―¿Yamato...? ¿Qué sucede? ―preguntó, confusa.

―Nada. Lo siento. Es que olvidé algo. ¿Puedo llamarte luego? ―Yamato no esperó ninguna respuesta. Terminó de juntar todas sus cosas y, arrojando unos billetes sobre la mesa, _huyó_. O al menos así lo sintió ella.

Sora lo observó salir por la puerta y tropezar con alguien afuera. No reaccionó hasta que lo perdió de vista. Su primer impulso fue juntar sus cosas y seguirlo pero, ¿a dónde? Suspiró, pensando en que lo que fuera que le sucediera, Yamato solo se lo contaría cuando quisiera y no cuando ella lo desease. Por eso, desganada y bastante menos risueña que antes, volvió la vista a sus apuntes.

Y no supo qué había sucedido hasta que pocos momentos después una persona se paró frente a ella. Sora alzó la vista porque le tapó el sol que llegaba de los ventanales de la entrada, impidiéndole leer con claridad. Y entre sus ojos semicerrados, la vio.

Natsuko Takaishi.

―¡Señora Takaishi! ―exclamó, parándose para hacerle una reverencia. Ella sin embargo la detuvo con un gesto de su mano, obligándola a sentarse otra vez.

―No te preocupes, querida.

Pero como Natsuko no se fue, Sora supuso que ella estaba deseando que ese encuentro fuera algo más que casual.

―Lo lamento, ¿dónde están mis modales? ―se preguntó, en voz alta―. ¿Quiere sentarse?

Y con una media sonrisa, Natsuko apoyó su mano cargada de anillos y su café para llevar en el espacio ahora vacío de apuntes.

―Vi que mi hijo salió corriendo ―declaró. No fue un reproche, sino más bien un comentario al pasar, como si estuviese hablando del clima. Pero Sora se achicó bajo el peso de sus palabras, sintiéndose de algún modo culpable por no haberlo retenido unos pocos minutos más.

―Lo siento... tenía algo que hacer ―mintió.

―No debes defenderlo, Sora. Sé que se fue para no verme.

Sora no contestó, porque no se sentía capaz de mentirle dos veces, pero tampoco quería traicionar a su novio.

―Takeru habla mucho de ti ―continuó, una vez que estuvo claro que Sora no volvería a hablar. Sonrió, porque las menciones a su pequeño cuñado siempre la ponían de buen humor.

―Takeru es excelente. Ha hecho un gran trabajo con él ―dijo, inocentemente.

Y ahora, de verdad, se hundió. Literalmente: se golpeó la cara con la mano, preguntándose cómo podía ser _tan_ tonta.

―Me gustaría poder hacer un gran trabajo con Yamato, también ―murmuró, pero Sora la escuchó. Ambas se estudiaron unos momentos, Sora nerviosa, Natsuko entristecida.

A Sora no le pasó desapercibido el tiempo verbal utilizado por ella: _hacer_. No _haber hecho_ , no un pretérito, no una expresión de deseo inconclusa.

―Aún no es tarde. Él... él habla de usted ―dijo, temiendo estar traicionando la confianza de su novio.

―Pero cada vez que me ve, ¡huye! acompaña a Takeru hasta la puerta, me saluda con monosílabos por mi cumpleaños... ¡no sé cómo abordarlo! ―exclamó, empujando sin intención su café por la mesa. Este resbaló y se estrelló en el piso, pero ella no hizo ningún esfuerzo por buscarlo.

Sora tampoco. No podía dejar de mirar a esa mujer, siempre intimidante para ella, confesándole que no sabía cómo abordar a su hijo. Confesándoselo _a ella_ , a pesar de que toda la relación que habían tenido hasta ese momento fueran las llamadas que Sora atendía cuando su padre estaba en casa y Natsuko tenía problemas con los periodistas.

―Tal vez... tal vez él siente que usted lo trata como un niño. Ya sabe, diciéndole que ha crecido mucho... siempre haciéndole resaltar que hace mucho tiempo que no lo ve...

Natsuko suspiró y se pasó una mano por la frente transpirada.

―Necesito que lo deje _ir_. Lo del divorcio, yo... No sé cómo lograrlo ―admitió.

Sora se inclinó sobre la mesa y apoyó sus antebrazos entre los papeles. Juntó sus manos en un puño y la _observó._ ¿Podría confiar en ella? ¿Estaría traicionando para siempre la confianza de Yamato? ¿O podría, de alguna manera, darles una mano para el reencuentro?

―Señora Takaishi... no quiero ser irrespetuosa ―dijo, solicitando permiso para continuar. Ella sonrió y le indicó con un gesto de su mano que podía seguir hablando―. No lo sé, tal vez... es solo una idea ―hizo una pausa―. ¿No piensa que es _usted_ la que no lo deja ir?

 _Reaching_

Natsuko se echa hacia atrás en su asiento. Sora presiente ―sabe― que lo que dijo no le gustó. Pero ella no la rechaza, no se enoja ni se marcha sin despedirse (como podría haber hecho Yamato).

―¿Por qué piensas eso? ―pregunta, finalmente. Está midiendo las palabras que usa con ella.

―Lo siento, no quiero ser irrespetuosa ―contesta. Quiere calmar las aguas.

―A eso ya lo dijiste. Y a mí de verdad me interesa conocer tu opinión. ―Corrección. La está midiendo _a ella._

Sora se revuelve en su asiento. Su café se ha enfriado y sus apuntes lucen abandonados sin nadie que los estudie. Natsuko parece seguir sus movimientos, porque llama al mozo y le pide dos cafés más. También quiere que limpien el piso, el que acaba de ensuciar cuando tiró su propio café.

―¿Tienes miedo de traicionar la confianza de mi hijo? ―Sora levanta la vista; se siente descubierta.

―Me sorprende ―susurra Sora. Ella la escucha y la insta a continuar―. Me sorprende que... que pueda leerme a mí, sin palabras, y que tenga tantos problemas para acercarse a su hijo.

―Mi hijo me rechaza. Tu no. Eres todo lo amable que Takeru dice. ―Sora agradece el cumplido y también la mención a Takeru, porque aligera el ambiente.

―Yo quiero confiar en usted, de verdad.

―Pero... ¿cómo mi hijo no confía en mí, tu tampoco lo haces?

Sora no niega ni confirma. Pero el hecho de que ella haya _preguntado_ en vez de afirmado le da la pauta de que, en lo que refiere a Yamato, Natsuko _no tiene idea_. No sabe cómo tratarlo.

―Siempre que lo ve... le dice que ha crecido mucho ―dice, finalmente―. Siento que así le está echando en cara que no se ven. ¡Aunque no lo haga con mala intención! ―aclara, antes de que ella la interrumpa―. Siento que lo está recalcando. Lo deja flotar en el ambiente.

Cuando Natsuko asiente con la cabeza, Sora piensa que es para ocultar un par de ojos llorosos. Continúa:

―Yo sé que él no la deja _entrar_. Lo veo desde siempre. Pero lo que también veo... o lo que tampoco veo ―se corrige― es que usted trate de acercarse a él. Simplemente. Sin trampas, sin preconceptos, sin miedos. Como un lienzo en blanco.

 _Walk out_

A ambas las sorprendió el sonido de un teléfono celular.

―Es mío ―dijo Sora―. Permiso; regresaré.

Se alejó, porque la llamada era de Yamato y le parecía irrespetuoso atenderlo delante de ella.

―¿Yamato? ―preguntó, una vez que salió del establecimiento.

―Sora, lo lamento. No debí haberme ido así.

―Creo que debes regresar ―se apoyó contra la pared junto a la puerta y corrió unos cabellos de su cara.

―¿Regresar? ¿Por qué no vienes tu a casa? ―preguntó.

Yamato no sospechaba lo que acababa de suceder ―lo que estaba sucediendo.

―Porque estoy con tu madre, Yamato.

Sora apretó su puño disponible y cerró los ojos, esperando oír el _click_ que indicara que la conversación se había cortado. Sin embargo, no oyó nada. Ni siquiera la respiración de su novio.

―¿Yamato?

―¿Por qué estás con ella? Sora... ―interrumpió su frase con un suspiro. Sora sostuvo el teléfono con ambas manos; tal vez inconscientemente pensaba que esa acción impediría que él cortase.

―Porque... Yamato, ¡te fuiste así, sin más! ¡Ni siquiera la saludaste! Yo no quiero decirte como tratar a tu madre, ¡de verdad no quiero! Pero... ella me vio, ¡te vio! vino hasta mí, me pidió sentarse... Yamato, creo que está muy triste. Por favor. ―Sintió que sus palabras se habían atropellado para salir de su boca, en un orden impreciso.

Silencio.

―Por favor, Yama... si no es hoy, tendrá que ser algún día ―suspiró―. Ven a ver a tu madre.

―Sora... ―El silencio se extendió por más tiempo del que Sora hubiera querido. Ella continuó en su lugar, quieta. Apretando el teléfono con ambas manos, respirando agitada y sintiendo su corazón golpear contra su pecho.

Él no contestaba, pero tampoco cortaba. Sora no entendía si esto era un buen augurio, o todo lo contrario. Pero, inseguridades propias mediante, se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado: que lo que sea que sucediera entre ellos dos, era un tema familiar en el que ella no tenía palabra. Y todo lo que le había dicho a Natsuko... _¡todo lo que le había dicho a Natsuko...!_

Sin embargo, Yamato contestó.

―Está bien. Espérame, por favor.

Y ahora sí, cortó.

Sora acercó el teléfono hasta su pecho, justo donde su corazón parecía querer hacer un hueco por donde escaparse. Nerviosa, regresó a su mesa.

―Pagaré tus cafés y todo lo que hayas consumido, Sora. Has sido tan amable... mucho más amable que lo que Takeru ya me había dicho. No podré agradecerte lo suficiente. Y por favor, de ahora en adelante trátame de _tú_ ―pidió, antes de que Sora se sentara.

―Señora Takaishi... Natsuko ―se corrigió―. Creo que debe esperar. Yamato viene en camino.

 _"If only..."_

Yamato no demoró en regresar; después de todo, si elegían ese café era porque estaba cerca de sus casas. Natsuko no lo vio, porque estaba de espaldas a la puerta: pero enseguida lo notó en los ojos de Sora.

Ella quiso ser sutil, pretender que no estaba sorprendida por el rápido regreso de su novio: hacer de cuenta que lo había esperado desde el minuto cero. Sin embargo, sí que estaba sorprendida: había pasado esos minutos en silencio temiendo que él no reuniera el valor, o que se enojara con ella. Temiendo desilusionar a Natsuko, que esperaba con ansias el regreso de su hijo mayor, tamborileando con sus largas uñas sobre la mesa y comiendo sin pensar los aperitivos que acababa de pedir.

Natsuko vio la emoción en Sora, pero también vio el alivio. Y, sobre todo, la vio sonreír con los ojos como no la había visto hasta ese momento. Debió sonreír también, porque aunque aún no veía a su hijo, la alegría de su novia era reconfortante.

―Madre ―saludó Yamato.

Ella se paró apresurada porque, a pesar de haber sabido desde hacía largos minutos que vendría, y a pesar de haberlo visto en las facciones relajadas y aliviadas de Sora, no había pensado en cómo reaccionar una vez que él llegase.

―Yamato, has... ―"has crecido mucho"―, ¡has vuelto! ―se corrigió, rápidamente. Él sonrió. Fue una sonrisa forzada, incómoda, ¿dubitativa?

Yamato se acercó una silla de una mesa cercana y se sentó entre su novia y su madre.

―Lamento haberme ido tan deprisa ―dijo, directo al punto. Estando ahí, sentado con ella, se dio cuenta que no tenía sentido demorar la conversación.

―Iré a buscar más café ―dijo Sora, corriendo la silla con su cuerpo mientras se levantaba. Sin embargo, el firme agarre de Yamato en su muñeca la detuvo a medio camino.

―Ya vendrá el mozo. Quédate ―pidió. Podría haber sonado como una orden, pero la intensidad con que la miró le dio la pauta de que más que orden era un ruego. Sora acercó su silla y se sentó otra vez.

La corta interacción entre Yamato y Sora permitió a Natsuko recomponerse y pensar en cuáles serían sus próximas palabras. Los consejos de Sora no dejaban de girar en su mente, sobre todo el de _dejarlo ir._ No dejar que el divorcio flotara en el medio de su conversación.

―¿Cuándo tocas con tu banda? ―preguntó.

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Yamato, quien aún no había cortado el intercambio de miradas con Sora. Volvió la vista a su madre rápidamente y, al verla sonriendo, sonrió.

 _Sonrió._

―Pronto. En... ¿dos semanas? ―preguntó a Sora, quien asintió. Como Sora no dejó de mirarlo intensamente, él pensó que ella estaba esperando algo más―. ¿...Quieres venir?

―¡Me encantaría! ―admitió, tal vez más emocionada de lo que convenía. Sin embargo, Yamato volvió a sonreír. Aflojó los hombros y se recostó contra el respaldo de la silla, relajando su postura.

―Tal vez estés un poco incómoda... es en un local chiquito, ya sabes... deberás estar parada...

―Podemos pedir una silla junto al escenario ―ofreció Sora.

―Oh, Sora, ¡no te preocupes por eso! A pesar de como me ven ahora, con ropa elegante y maquillaje, de joven supe codearme con las bandas más conocidas de la época... _underground_ ―se apresuró a agregar.

―Eso es cierto, Hiroaki me contó que solías ser reportera de rock, cuando estudiabas... ―dijo Sora.

―Claro, así nos conocimos ―sonrió. Se sintió bien hablar de su ex marido sin un tono áspero―. Aunque él era guitarrista.

―¿Y tú cuando hablaste de esto con mi padre? ―preguntó Yamato quien, si bien conocía la historia, no estaba al tanto de que su novia también lo hiciera.

―Oh, Yamato, mientras te bañas y arreglas el cabello, claro. Tu padre ya ha tenido tiempo para contarme su vida entera. Dos veces. ―Sora le sacó la lengua, sonriente. Yamato rio y le apretó la mano, contento.

Natsuko rio también y pensó que, si tan solo hubiera empezado así todas sus charlas anteriores con Yamato, desde que era un niño, hoy no habría estado rogando poder pasar cinco minutos con él.

 _Volver_

Natsuko acudió con jeans ajustados y una campera negra de cuero que debió airear los días previos para quitarle el olor a encierro. No quería sentirse una jovenzuela, pero tampoco quería verse como la chaperona de su hijo y su novia. No quería vestirse como en los conciertos de Hiroaki pero quería que Yamato viera en ella a alguien que comprendía el rock, y que además lo compartía.

Ya había decidido regalarle su colección de vinilos, y también un tocadiscos, ya que dudaba (correctamente) que en su departamento tuvieran uno. Ella se había quedado con el usado que habían comprado con Hiroaki en los albores de su matrimonio, y tal vez ya iba siendo hora de que cambiase de manos.

Y esa noche Takeru se había quedado en casa de Hiroaki porque no lo hubieran admitido en el bar. Todo estaba del revés, pero extrañamente nunca nada se había sentido más correcto.

―¿Segura que no quieres sentarte? ―preguntó Sora, quien a fuerza de pedidos se estaba sintiendo de a poco más cómoda tuteándola.

Natsuko negó, sonriente, y cruzó sus brazos frente a sí, tal como ella hacía. Yamato ya estaba en el escenario terminando de afinar el bajo.

―No es la primera vez que lo escucho en vivo ―dijo, de repente. Sora se sorprendió, no supo que contestar―. Vine a un concierto que tuvieron en febrero.

―¿Este año? ―preguntó, sorprendida, ya que no recordaba del todo de qué concierto se trataba.

―Año 2003.

Sora, ya de por sí sorprendida, sintió que se tambaleaba emocionalmente al escuchar esa respuesta.

―¡¿Hace tres años?! ―exclamó, momentáneamente olvidando que se estaba dirigiendo a la madre de su novio y no a una amiga.

―No te sientas mal Sora, ni siquiera Takeru lo sabe ―intentó tranquilizarla―. Sé que en esa época no había problemas en el digimundo, pero quedé muy afectada luego de que esos… dinosaurios destruyeran la sala de concierto. Sé que yo no habría podido hacer nada ―admitió, molesta―, pero me sentí más cómoda yendo en persona a ver que todo estuviera en orden. Aunque fuera unos meses después ―agregó.

―Yamato no lo sabe ―murmuró Sora, aún sorprendida.

―No lo sabe _aún_ ―aclaró Natsuko. Sonrió. Sora, aún nerviosa por la confesión, se tranquilizó al verla sonreír. Sonrió también―. Espero que, a partir de hoy, tendré tiempo para contarle esto y muchas cosas más.

―Y yo creo que no debe esperarlo ―sonrió, mientras perdía la vista en los primeros movimientos de su novio sobre el bajo―. Creo que ya puede darlo por hecho.

Natsuko, tal vez afectada por la alegría, tal vez confundida por su campera de cuero de la adolescencia, se sintió osada y pasó un brazo por los hombros de Sora. La acercó hacia ella.

Sora no estaba acostumbrada a las caricias dentro del ámbito familiar, pero sabía que Takeru sí. Por eso no se sorprendió. Se dejó abrazar y hasta tímidamente inclinó su cabeza hacia su hombro, dándole a entender que aceptaba el abrazo.

―Y no pienses que esos cuentos te tendrán exenta, señorita ―bromeó―, que yo sé perfectamente que se pusieron de novios en ese concierto de Navidad.

Sora, sonrojada, se tapó la cara con las manos. Natsuko, entre risas, le sostuvo las manos para separarla, primero como un aviso y luego como una orden: con firmeza, la hizo soltarse.

Y Sora se dio cuenta, con sorpresa y sobre todo con alegría, de que Yamato hacía exactamente lo mismo cuando ella se sonrojaba.

* * *

 **Notas:** Gracias por leer :)


End file.
